Imagine yourself SuperWhoLock
by OnyxDay
Summary: Imagine yourself in the world of Superwholock. All your favorite characters are real. How would you react when you saw them? Written in reader POV.
1. Supernatural road trip Dean, Sam, Cas

**This is the start of a series of drabbles I will be doing. Each of the drabbles will be based on a prompt you give me. Only submit SuperWhoLock. I will be posting them in SuperWhoLock order, just so you know. The submission should be ordered show, one or two word prompt, and characters.**

* * *

Imagine yourself sitting in the passenger seat of your car. It's late and your best friend is behind the wheel. You've been driving for hours, trading spots behind the wheel. You're exhausted and you can feel your eyes begin to droop. Every time you blink it gets harder to open them again. Finally you give in and let your eyes close, slipping into a light sleep.

Suddenly the car slows and you're eyes snap open. In front of you, you can see the red glare of brake lights. Your friend has slammed the brakes and your hand shoots out to brace yourself against the dash-board. You look up and your eyes widen, your brain instantly alert. You know that car. The shiny black paint gleams as your headlights shine on it. Your eyes trail across the Chevy symbol and rest on the familiar Impala emblem. Slowly your eyes drift down to rest on the license plate. KAZ-2Y5.

There's a rapping on your window. Looking up you find yourself staring at the familiar face of Sam Winchester. Glancing at your friend you can see Dean leaning against your car. Ahead of you Castiel is standing by the Impala, wearing his classic trench coat and suit.

You roll down the window. Sam gives you a sad look, but before you can say anything he's already pulled out the shotgun. Distantly you can hear the *crack* as it fires the salt rounds, but you're already gone. When you reappear you have seconds before your body is salted and burned. It's not enough time to get a message to your loved ones, but you're just glad you're finally at rest. All that driving, and with your murderer at that, was starting to mess with your nerves.

* * *

**Hope you liked that one. It's just a sample of what I'll write. Each chapter will be labeled with the prompt. Review with your idea and I'll write it and post it. All of the drabbles will start with 'Imagine yourself...' And will be written from the reader's POV.**


	2. Doctor Who cookies & dreams 10th Doctor

**Hey guys! So, this is my first prompt, hope I do them justice. The prompt, as you can see from the chapter title, was Doctor Who, Cookies and Dreams, 10th Doctor. They also requested slight angst, not sure how it's going to work out though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Imagine yourself sitting down at your dinning room table, late at night, with a glass of warm milk and a plate of your favorite cookies. You're tired, but you can't get to sleep. Something woke you up, a nightmare, a strange noise, you don't know. As you munch you stare out of the window, watching the lights of cars as they pass you by. There's something calming about it, the sound of the car rushing past and the blinding light moving past your window.

Your eyes are just starting to close when you hear it. The sound you've been waiting for practically your whole life. Instantly you're out of your chair and rushing to the door. You don't even pause once it's unlocked, you simply rush out of the door and into the yard. Glancing around you into the dark you see it, the light from the lantern flashing as it materializes. You run, only stopping when you reach the door. Your hand shakes as you reach up to knock, not out of fear, but excitement. You knock three times, tempted to knock once more, but figuring it'd be best if you didn't. After all, you don't know which Doctor you'll be facing. The TARDIS door opens and a wild mop of brown hair pops out, a confused look on his face. Your face stretches into a grin.

"What?" He asks, his brows furrowing. You hold back a laugh.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" You exclaim, jumping up in joy.

"What?!" He asks, louder. You know how this conversation will continue, so you decide to speed it up.

"Your name's the Doctor, you're a Time Lord, the last one at that. You're from the planet Gallifrey in the system of Kasterboros, and that blue box behind you is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, a name your granddaughter Susan made up. It's bigger on the inside, or smaller on the outside, both are acceptable, and is a fully sentient being. Now, you're going to say 'what' one more time after this, so you might as well get it out." You pause, and, as predicted, the alien in front of you says 'what'. You smile and laugh.

"How- how do you know that?" He asks. You laugh again.

"It's wibbily wobbily, timey wimey. The big question is, where are you? I mean, in your timeline." You try to glance behind him, but he's blocking the entrance. "Where's Rose?" You ask, knowing that you'll be able to tell something about where he is by the way he reacts. His body stiffens and his brown eyes sadden. You know he's lost her, but which time?

"I don't know who you are, or how you know these things about me, but don't you **ever **mention Rose ever again." He says, practically growling. The first time then. He probably just left Donna then. Or he hasn't said goodbye yet. Looking over his brown suit, you come to the conclusion that he hasn't found the crack. You rest your hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But you will see her again, very soon. And when you do, you **have** to tell her how you feel. You **have** to, no matter what." Your eyes lock with his and you see both guilt and understanding in them. You rest your hand on his arm and squeeze lightly.

"Thank you." He whispers. You smile and turn, knowing that it's not your time yet. The TARDIS dematerializes as you walk toward your house. You enter and lock the door behind you. You head to your bed, not cleaning up your cookies. You lay back in bed and relax. As soon as your eyes close you hear the sound of your alarm clock. They snap open again, and suddenly it's morning. You get out of bed and head to the dinning room, expecting your dishes to be out. When they're not, you walk into the kitchen, expecting them to be there instead. They're not there either. You sag as you realize that it was just a dream.

* * *

**Hope that lived up to your expectations! Not sure how well I did on the angst, it's not something I usually write. Sorry if I disappointed you! Next prompt I need is one for Sherlock! As soon as I get the review, I'll write it and post it as soon so possible!**


	3. Sherlock Baker Street JohnSherlock

**Okay, so no one reviewed with ideas. Luckily for you, I happen to have a drabble already written for Sherlock. I expected better from you guys. I really did.**

* * *

Imagine yourself walking the streets of London. You're not really paying attention to where you're going. As you turn the corner you realize you're lost. You spin in place, looking for a familiar landmark. You stop, your eyes resting on the café across from you, Speedy's. And next to it is the familiar façade of 221b Baker Street. You're frozen, the only thing you can do is stare. As you stare a tall figure walks up the few steps and stops in front of the door. You think he looks familiar, but he's too far away for you to tell. As he enters the flat you cross the street. You stand in front of the café, not sure what to do now. You don't have to wait long, a few minutes after you crossed the street, the figure you saw earlier stumbles out onto the street. he's cradling his face, as if it had been punched. Another man, one you recognize as John Watson, steps out and towers over the fallen man. He leans down and grabs the man by the collar of his coat, lifting him up.

"You bloody git! You left me alone for _years_! Years! And then you show up again and expect me to just accept you back into my life?" Joh demands of the taller man. You aren't completely sure, but you think this man is Sherlock Holmes.

"John, please." His voice confirms it, his deep baritone one you would recognize anywhere. The man John is fighting with, the one he punched, is Sherlock Holmes. The same Sherlock that's supposed to be dead. You watch mesmerized as the two have a row with each other in the middle of the sidewalk. John has thrown Sherlock back down onto the ground and Sherlock is getting up. he dusts of his Belstaff, a coat you can't help but recognize, and mutters something you can barely hear. Apparently John had trouble hearing it as well, and asks Sherlock to repeat it.

"I said I was sorry! I only jumped to protect you! And Mrs Hudson, and Lestrade! He was going to kill you!" Sherlock yelled. You can only assume that the 'he' Sherlock mentioned was Moriarty. You aren't sure what happens next, because everything is going dark. You feel yourself fall as you faint, the world going black before you even hit the ground.

* * *

**I realize that this is really short, but that's what happens when you don't prompt me! Now, the next story prompt I receive had better be a Supernatural based one, or so help me Chuck, I will smite all of you! Thanks!**


	4. Supernatural pie Dean

**Okay, I'm kinda combining a few different reviews for this one. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Imagine yourself walking down the street in your town, just ambling peacefully, when you find ourself in front of a small motel. Parked in front is a black 1967 Chevy Impala. You pause for a moment, not sure if it's the same one you're thinking of. An incredibly tall man with surprisingly long brown hair steps out of room number 16. You immediately recognize him as Sam Winchester. He walks toward the Impala and gets in, driving away. Taking the opportunity, you run to the nearest diner and buy a fresh apple pie. You run back to the motel and, out of breath, knock on number 16's door.

A man with impossibly green eyes, eyes that have been described by many as 'fan fiction green', opens the door. For a second you just stare. Then, after coming to your senses, you smile and introduce yourself.

"Can I help you with something?" He asks gruffly. You nod and hold out the bag with the pie in it.

"I brought pie." You inform him, smiling. "Apple, to be exact. I know it's your favorite." You add to be clear. He gives you a strange look then opens the door to let you in. You walk in with wide eyes, noting the bags on the beds, Sam's laptop on the table, their dad's journal open beside it. The demon knife is sitting on one of the beds, looking like it's about to be cleaned.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your demon knife just laying out like that." You comment as you set down the pie. Immediately you see the flaw in your statement as Dean grabs the knife and pins you to the wall, the knife against your throat.

"How do you know about the knife?" Dean growls, pressing the knife slightly harder. You swallow thickly.

"I-I read about it. In the books, Supernatural by Carver Edlund." You squeak. Dean loosens his grip slightly, but keeps the knife pressed to your throat.

"How do I know you're not a demon?" Dean asks, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Holy water! You could douse me in holy water!" You suggest, eager to get the knife away from your throat. Dean backs off and goes to one of the duffles. You step away from the wall and rub your neck. Your face is suddenly wet as Dean throws holy water at you. You blink away the water in your eyes and attempt to dry your face. Dean grabs one of your hands and makes a shallow cut with a silver knife. You hiss at the unexpected pain but Dean seems satisfied.

"If you're done assaulting me, would you like some pie?" You ask with a bitch-face. Dean gives you a strange look, as if he doesn't know how to handle your sass, but accepts the offer. You take the pie out and grab a knife and a plate from the kitchenette. You hand Dean his piece and he picks up a fork and starts digging in.

"So, whats with the pie?" He asks around a bite. You grimace a bit as you sit down across from him.

"It's a thank you for everything you and your brother have done." You tell him with a shrug. He stops chewing and looks at you with a weird look on his face.

"Why?" He asks you. You shrug.

"Why not? You guys have done so much for us, and we don't even realize it. You stopped the Apocalypse, something that had been centuries in the making, just because you thought it was wrong." You pause and contemplate if you should tell him the next part. Figuring it couldn't hurt, you go ahead. "You may not realize it, but what you did was appreciated by a lot of people. They may not be able to share that openly, but they do think it." You say cryptically. Dean keeps giving you strange looks as he eats the rest of his pie. You smile at him and stand up.

"I should be going, my family is expecting me." You say. Dean doesn't try to stop you as you exit the motel room. You stand outside the door for a second as Sam gets out of the Impala. You smile at him and nod, and he gives you a suspicious look. You walk home, a smile on your face. The smile disappears when you open your front door and see your family lying on the ground with their eyes burnt out. The door slams behind you and you spin, coming face to face with members of Uriel's army.

"Brother, you do not have to do this." You plead, arms held in front of you as you back away.

"I am truly sorry, but I have my orders. You must be taken back to Heaven." Your brother tells you as he walks forward, his blade held before him. You try to fly away, but they angel-proofed the house, so instead you turn and run. You don't make it far before you feel the white-hot sensation of an angel blade piercing your heart. You fall forward and know that your wings have burnt themselves into the ground.

* * *

**I NEED MORE PROMPTS! This time it's Doctor Who, but if you don't send me prompts, I still have a story written out for it, though it is a last-ditch effort. Remember it goes fandom, prompt (one word), character. Please try to keep it within these parameters when you submit your prompt!**


	5. Doctor Who rambling 11th Doctor

**Thank you Drakesgirl5 for the review! Hope it lives up to your standards! I'm not that good at writing Eleven, but I'll try! I decided to set this durning 'The Lodger', just because. Enjoy!**

* * *

Imagine yourself sitting in a park, swinging on the swings and watching the people pass you by. One man in particular catches your eye. He's tall and very gangly, he reminds you of a giraffe in a way, and he keeps pacing in front of the swings. He's wearing a bow tie and a tweed jacket. His lips are moving and he keeps looking at a weird cylinder thing. After a few minutes of watching him he walks towards you and plops himself on the swing next to you. He slouches forward so that his long hair flops in his face.

"Are you okay?" You ask him. He looks up and over at you his green eyes impossibly old and gives you a big manic grin.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm the King of Okay! Wait no, that's a rubbish title, I said I wasn't going to use it." The man told you, trailing off at the end.

"Whatever mate." You say, going back to the rhythm of the swings.

"But then, there's also a bit of a problem. I seem to have lost the TARDIS. It's a big blue box, answers to 'Sexy' and 'Old Girl'. I don't know how I managed to loose a whole TARDIS, but it does happen. Quite a lot actually, though I still don't know how. Worst part is, I've got a friend inside, doesn't know how to fly it, and I can't exactly call her to talk her through it. Stupid, stupid Doctor!" He pounded the palm of his hand to his forehead. None of what he's saying makes any sense to you, but you know it means something to him.

"There must have been some sort of interference, some temporal flux or something. Not that anything could cause a TARDIS to do that unless it was pretty powerful. But the sonic screwdriver hasn't picked up anything yet, so it's probably cloaking itself. Unless I'm not close enough. What do you think? Not close enough?" He was in your face now and moving his head around like he was examining you. You've stopped your swinging and are now backing away from him.

"Um... Sure." You answer. He nods and goes back to his swing. You relax your legs and you go flying forward.

"That's what I thought, but where is it?" He muttered again. "If only I could contact Amy! I could get her to do a scan with the TARDIS! Bloody time and space ship, popping off at the worst moments..." He muttered to himself.

"If this thing is a time machine, couldn't you just go back and give yourself hints?" You ask, purely out of curiosity. His head pops up and he jumps up, grabbing your swing and stopping you. He kisses you on the forehead and gives you a big grin.

"Brilliant! You're brilliant you know that? Yes, once I finish this I'll go back and circle the address in the papers! What's the nearest shop?" He asks you. You give him directions and he sprints of yelling his thanks behind him. When you get home that afternoon you can't help but laugh at the strange rambling man in the bow tie that you met at the park. It's not until you're drawn into a house by a little girl in trouble that you remember him saying that there was a problem. Of course by then, you've already got your hand on the console and been electrocuted.

* * *

**Just because I'm consistent. You can pretty much expect to die or black out in most of these stories. Just saying that now.**


End file.
